Catch a falling star
by losttogether815
Summary: Traitor' The three thought. They knew they were going to be prisoners, they knew they couldn't be saved, they knew they could not run but they did not know who to trust.
1. Blindness

_**Catch a Falling Star**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOST JJ, Damon, Carlton and the lucky guys at abc does but I do wish I owned LOST who doesn't!

**Pre-read notes**: This story is set after season 2 and yes I know there are a lot of stories like this but this one is quite different just decide for yourself. Jate Skate you get too decide who Kate picks send me an e-mail and the one with the most votes wins (obviously). I'll let you know which chapter the 'pairing' will take place. As you all know Henry Gale is fake as nobody knows what his real name is I'm going to use Henry as his name.

**Chapter 1- Blindness**

'Traitor' the three thought. They knew they were going to be prisoners, they knew they couldn't be saved; they knew they couldn't run but they didn't know who to trust.

Anger ran through Jack's veins, angry at Michael, the others and especially with himself by putting Kate and Sawyer's lives at risk but he's more worried about Kate, he wouldn't know how to feel if something happened to her and it was his entire fault. Now guilt had overcome all of his emotions, he didn't even feel the blood escaping his hands as the rope was too tight, he felt numb.

"Stand up!" Tom ordered.

The others pushed and prodded the three. They walked as the others led them that seemed like nowhere, they never went left nor right but just straight ahead.

To be blind is a horrible feeling, not knowing what's in front of you, not seeing faces, this is exactly what the three felt with bags over their heads. Yes they could see the light seeping into their 'bags' penetrating their eyes but that was it.

Sawyer wished he had a gun, who wouldn't in their situation but he didn't only what to use it to defend himself but to make a statement. Back at the camp he was only seen as 'a hard tough guy' and at that moment he didn't feel comfortable, he wanted the others to know that. Back before the plane crash which seemed like ages ago, people who knew Sawyer saw him as 'a hard tough guy' who lives by his own rules, that's what he's been known as for the rest of his life and knowing that the others could see through that made him even angrier.

The others led them deeper and deeper into the jungle. Not being able to see anything Kate tripped over.

"Watch where you're going Kate you don't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours" Henry said with the delight while helping Kate up.

Kate felt disgusted; she kicked Henry's leg putting all her anger at that swing.

"Awww, you're a tough girl Kate" Henry said while he lifted his kicked leg.

"You better behave yourself, or else" Henry said as he grabbed Kate's shoulders. Jack was now at breaking point and couldn't take it anymore.

He kept shouting 'Get off her' over and over again but the mouth gag made it difficult for him to, he tried to break away from the hands behind his back, kicked and shook his head. He's now scared, scared for Kate's safety. He cared so much for her, tears just suddenly poured out of his system, it was a waterfall of emotions, and he needed that cry because he always hides his feelings away from others.

"Don't worry Jack we won't harm her, we're the good guys" Henry said proudly

"How can we trust you" Jack said and as usual the mouth gag made it harder.

"How can you trust us?" Henry said in disbelief.

"Remember Jack, we're the good guys". Henry said reassuring Jack putting his hands on both of Jack's shoulders.

"Now why don't you two behave like Sawyer here I mean James or whatever you know him as" Henry said sarcastically.

"Son of a bitch" Sawyer mumbled

"I heard that"

"Have you finished?" Tom said annoyed. Henry looked at Tom as he was spoiling the Joke.

"Let's go, not long now" Henry shouted.

None of the three even paid attention as so many emotions passed their souls. Kate wasn't surprised of Jack's heroic display; he always made others feel safe, he always made Kate feel safe. She cared so much for Jack that she didn't want to admit it but it was there. It's also the same with Sawyer, they're so alike, and they were cut from the same fabric. She was torn between the two.

'Bang Bang' as one knocked on a metal door. The heavy metal door opened and that horrid squeaking noise like when you scratch a blackboard with long nails was heard. The three shrieked as they heard it. It was a massive door as the noise kept on going that felt like forever.

"They're here!" Henry shouted.

As the door opened it became silent it felt like the attention was now drawn onto Jack, Kate and Sawyer.


	2. The Parade

**Pre-read notes: Sorry if it's a bit short, next one will be longer and to make up for the shortness I'll update tomorrow. Remember you can vote Jate or Skate, Jate is winning by 3 to 1. Vote as many times as you want! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2- The Parade**

The others could smell the fear in the three. Jack, Kate and Sawyer were still scared, still angry and still blind but they did smell something weird, it seemed unusual, the first time they smelt it in the island. It was cleaning products; it also smelt like the hospital, the aroma ran through the corridor.

Whispers were heard when the three were marched, it was like a parade, all eyes focused on them. Even though the three couldn't see anything they felt the stares, they could hear the whispers.

"Shows over people get on with what you're supposed to be doing" Henry commanded.

Hearing this made the three scared and unsure what this people were going to do with them.

"Stop"! Henry shouted a door creaked open.

"Get inside" Henry said as he pushed them into a room which still smelt 'clean'.

"I'll take it from here" Tom ordered the others and it seemed like it was only Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Henry in the room.

Henry took the bags over their heads what they saw was unbelievable.

**Sorry about the whole cleaning products thing I wanted you to know that this 'place' they're in is different. Keep the reviews coming because I love reading them and remember Jate or Skate.**


	3. Survive

**Chapter 3- Survive**

The room gave Kate bad memories, it made he remember Dwayne and her first love Tom. Sawyer had seen this room too many times back before the crash.

Henry took of the mouth gag which made breathing a lot easier but he didn't dare untie the rope on their hands.

"Sit over there" Henry said.

There was a massive table in the middle of the room which made the room look smaller and three chairs sat behind it, Kate sat in the middle whilst the two strong men sat beside her almost as if protecting her.

In front of the three was a mirror that spread across the wall. It was a two way mirror, which seemed to be mirror to Jack Kate and Sawyer but on the other side there were people watching them and of course the three knew this.

Jack and Kate looked at each others eyes. Jack could see the other side of Kate; he knew this room brought back bad memories.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, he felt the tears coming up but never released it. Kate could see the anger, the guilt in Jacks eyes.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Kate whispered as tears came down her face.

"We have to survive this" Kate whispered under her breath so that Henry couldn't hear her.

"Forget 'bout surviving, how 'bout escaping" Sawyer said as Kate turned away from Jack's eyes now looking at Sawyer.

Henry was busy looking at this notebook he had making notes but he heard Sawyers voice.

"You just lost your position as best behaved Sawyer" Henry teased.

Sawyer full of rage stood up.

"You better sit down or we're going to have to do this the hard way" Henry said.

"Sawyer just do it" Kate said as she stared into Sawyer's angry eyes. He couldn't resist Kate's whisper, her voice, her breath.

Sawyer slowly sat down.

"At least release our hands?" Kate asked.

"I was going to but Sawyer here ruined your chances". Henry said teasing Sawyer waiting for him to make a witty comment but for the first time Sawyer didn't bother as he was sick of it all.

Jack kept staring at the mirror, he knew there were people staring at him at the same time.

"So when are you going to let us go?" Jack asked still staring at the mirror.

"Well" Henry said grinning while putting his head down.

He lifted his head up slowly still grinning but now staring at the three one by one.

"We'll let you go….. Yeah" Henry paused for a second which felt like forever.

"When we have finished"

**Jaters are winning but all you skaters out there can still catch up. OMG can anybody wait for season 3 there in the US. It's not fair because here in England we're still on Two for the road but I have seen all of it as I went on holiday in the US. Keep your reviews coming I love reading them**


	4. Emotions

**Chapter 4- Emotions**

Confusion, unsure and not knowing what was going to happen to them made them furious.

"Finished with what you son of a bitch" Sawyer said as he stood up furiously.

"Sawyer" Kate said warning him.

"You should really listen to her you know" Henry said still grinning enjoying every moment of it.

"I'd also like to know what your going to do with us" Jack said and he also stood up.

Kate was surprised; she didn't say anything she just stared into Jacks eyes. She was also surprised the he had the strength to stand up, he looked as if all the strength he had left was sucked out when the walked for the beach to god knows where they are now.

"Sit down Jack we're not in your hatch anymore so you do what I tell you to do!" Henry said not with panic in his voice as Jack was in Sawyers side for the first time.

Henry knew Jack is seen as the leader and is capable of anything. He also knew Sawyer was the tough con but he could see through that, see through Sawyers sensitive lonely side.

"Sit down!" Henry shouted louder.

Jack and Sawyer felt good that they made Henry panic, Sawyer had a grin on his face but Jack knew it wasn't over yet.

"Henry we're going to send them in" The woman in the speaker above them said.

"Jack just sit down" Kate said shaking with fear.

"No Kate I have to get us out of here, I have to pay for putting your life at risk……. and Sawyers too". Jack said, Kate could hear his voice change

Two strong built men came I the room, they dressed differently, and they didn't have the old ragged clothes but polo shirt jeans and shoes.

"I did warn you". Henry said

"What are you going to do with them" Kate shouted worried for Jack and Sawyers safety.

"Take 'em away" Henry ordered the two men.

"Wh…. What No, where are you taking them" Kate shouted as she stood up.

"I promise" Jack whispered.

"Don't worry freckles I'll some back for you" Sawyer said.

The two men were the placed with a mouth gag and a head bag and were escorted out of the room leaving Kate alone with Henry.

**Sorry for the wait, school just started and it's been crazy! Thanks for all your reviews!**


	5. Curiosity

**Chapter 5- Curiosity **

Kate sat back down knowing that Jack and Sawyer will come back for her someway somehow.

"Now we better get started. When I ask you a question you answer understood" Henry said. He saw Kate full of emotions, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry Kate we won't hurt your friends" Henry said but Kate didn't hear him, she was tired, tired of being scared, being angry and being worried.

"What do to want me to do" Kate said as she looked up.

Henry opened his notebook, scanning it carefully.

"Ok, first question, have you seen any unusual sightings in the island for example things like monster and mythical creatures?" Henry asked.

When Henry said the word monsters Kate became curious. She didn't know if she should tell the truth or lie so she thought to herself what would Jack and Sawyer do.

She shook her head slowly.

"Ok next question" Henry said as he scribbled in his notebook.

"How many deaths have you had back at your camp?"

Kate looked gave Henry an angry glare as she doesn't feel comfortable talking about deaths.

"What, I don't want to talk about that change the subject or I'm not talking" Kate shouted.

"Fine, I understand"

The silence was broken; a loud alarm can be heard, louder than the one back at the hatch. Kate shrieked as it was too loud for her sensitive ears.

"What is that?" Kate shouted

Henry rushed as he placed his notebook in his pocket.

"Quick get her out of here" Henry shouted.

"What, I'm not standing up if you're not telling me what the hell is going on" Kate shouted louder making her throat hurt

A muscular man and a brunette teenager came in the room. They pulled Kate and placed a gag on her mouth. Kate couldn't escape from the hands of the others.

**What is this strange alarm you say; well you just have to stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews would be nice if you can leave one for me to read that would be great tell me what you think of the story so far and SKATE or JATE votes is still allowed but I think the jates are over ruled by the skates! Skaters can still catch up. I want to satisfy both parties **


	6. She's a vegetarian

**Pre- read notes: This is what happened to Jack and Sawyer when they**

**got escorted out of the room. Sorry if my chapters are so short, I keep it this way to loosen the confusion and……. 2 more weeks till season 3! I wish I lived in America Here in the UK we're on the season finale! All you fellow Brits know how I feel. I'll stop my blabbering and get to this chapter and oh yeah don't forget to review I love them good or bad!**

Chapter 6- Jack and Sawyer- She's a vegetarian!

"Get in" the muscular man pushed Jack and Sawyer in the room and pulled the bags off both of their heads and took of the gags.

"I'll set your hands free if you won't try anything stupid" the muscular man said.

"Like that's ever going to happen Eko!" Sawyer teased.

The man pulled out a knife and cut through the rope.

"I'll come back later with your food" The man said and closed the door so that Sawyer couldn't make a comment.

Both men turned around in front of them were two comfortable beds and a door to the right that had a label 'WC'

"Where the hell are we" Sawyer said as he inspected the cupboards

"Must be another hatch" Jack said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hope freckles can join us soon so that we could share stories" Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sawyer, Kate's all alone with that guy we don't even know what these capable of" Jack said raising his volume. He stood up and looked at Sawyer. Sawyer walked towards Jack.

"Well we just have to not think about her for now, I'm sure you've got a plan Doc as you're the one who put us in this situation". Sawyer said as their faces were inches away.

Jack wanted to punch Sawyer but he was right. Things were tensing up, Jack felt the rage coming out of his pores and Sawyer enjoyed every second of it.

The angry gazes were stopped as a loud alarm could be heard.

'Beep Beep' the two men the started to look around the room semi-crouching. Jack reached for his pocket but didn't find a gun, he was so used to doing that when unusual things happened and Sawyer obviously did the same thing.

"What the he…" Sawyer said but was interrupted by Jack

"Shhhhh!" Jack approached the door resting his right ear on it.

He could hear the others on the other side of the door running and rushing, a massive metal door was opened and it was like all of them went inside this one room then the metal door closed. Suddenly became quiet and a usual Sawyer broke the silence.

"I'm guessing they're having a little conference" Sawyer said. He saw Jack's face fall.

"What if Kate's in there?" Jack asked and turned to Sawyer.

"Freckles, nah! She won't be. What could they possibly want with her?" Sawyer asked

"Exactly, we don't know" Jack said

"Look I think she's probably in a room just like this one having a cup of coco"

"Stop joking around Sawyer"

"Who said I was joking Doc, why don't you worry about your self for once"

A different alarm could now be heard a longer beep.

The door was unlocked and a brunette came in holing plates of food.

"I'm sure your hungry" the brunette said

She placed the food on the table, she walked away towers the door but Jack made her turn around.

"She's a vegetarian… Kate" Jack said while looking at his feet.

"Thanks I'll keep that on mind" the brunette said and left the room leaving the two men in silence.


	7. Alarm

**Chapter 7- Alarm**

Kate was again marched down the corridor but was pushed harder and made to walk faster. The others around her were rushing, running even ignoring that there was a woman being escorted with a bag over her head

She panicked looking around but all se could see as light entering the bag. A door opened, Kate got pushed in and the bag was pulled out.

"We'll come back for you tomorrow". The brunette said, she looked at Kate crying with fear and panic.

"Alex hurry up". A man shouted.

"I'm coming" She looked at Kate's wrist and cut the rope that was cutting the blood circulation of her hands.

"Thank You" Kate whispered.

Alex nodded and closed and locked the metal door. The room was different it was nothing Kate had seen for ages. The walls were painted, a comfortable bed stood in the middle of the room, cupboards containing soap, towels and blankets. Fake sunlight was shinning through the window but in front of it was a metal wall.

Kate sat on the bed glad that she could finally have a descent sleep, she kept her mind off the negative side but how could she, not knowing what happened to Jack and Sawyer, she didn't even care what could happen to herself.

Kate needed them, they made her feel comfortable in different ways. Sawyer could make her laugh, she could relate to him being a criminal. Jack is so different; he made Kate feel safe, his hugs, his touch.

"BEEP" A different alarm went off, it was no longer quiet, the sound of the others wee heard again.

The lock on the metal door was undone.

**I know it's totally different compared to the real thing but hey I do this for fun. **

**PS. Isn't season 3 the best.**


	8. Too late?

**Pre read notes- I updated two chapters together because they were too short... and I'm nice enough to do that LOL!!**

**Chapter 8 Jack & Sawyer- Too Late?!**

Jack and Sawyer looked at the feast in front of them now knowing if they should eat it or not.

"Do you think they mixed something with this, I mean how easy it to crush some pills". Jack said inspecting it.

"Look why would they kill….they need us." Sawyer said as he looked at Jack

"What's that suppose to mean."

"You'll never know it might be too late" Sawyer said as he turned his attention to the plate.

"Too late…too late for what?"

"You know Freckles". Jack had enough; he didn't need Sawyer's sly comments. Jack pulled the collar of Sawyers shirt as Jack forced him to stand up. He felt his fist clenching and Sawyer didn't find it funny anymore, he had never seen Jack this emotionally broken.

"What you gonna do Doc? If you wanna punch me, punch me but it won't help your problems". Sawyer said trying to not make it sound funny.

Jack felt his fist clenching harder, he could feel his finger nails digging into the palm of his hands but strangely enough Sawyer was right. Punching him wouldn't help the survive this, it wouldn't get them away from this place, it wouldn't take the guilt out of his system and it wouldn't bring Kate back. Jack felt his fist relaxing and felt the tears come up; he didn't want Sawyer to see him so he stormed in the bathroom.

Looking himself at the mirror, he's seeing a wreck. The last time he was like this was when he's Father died and it wasn't pretty, he was drinking himself to death but he though to himself if he drowned in alcohol his problems wouldn't.

Jack turned on the tap and splashed his face with water, it stopped the tears from going down and he kept his tears inside. He looked down and the first thing that came into his head was Kate.

"Kate" Jack whispered, he can't believe how much he cared for her.


	9. Where are you?

**Pre read notes- Don't worry next chapter is going to be longer!!!! **

**Chapter 9- Where are you?**

Alex came in the room holding a plate of fruit.

"I know you're hungry and don't worry Jack told me you're a vegetarian." Alex said.

Knowing that Alex had seen Jack and Sawyer made her more curious.

"Where are they?" Kate said with her eyes glued to the floor. Alex placed the plate on the bedside table.

"You know I can't tell you"

"Do you even know how it feels to not know where a person is even though you know they're there you just have this urge to see their faces" Kate said as she looked up at Alex.

"The odd thing is I do" Alex said

Kate looked puzzled not knowing what to say. Alex sat next to Kate.

"You're lucky you've even seen the person you're looking for I haven't" Alex said and let out a big sigh.

"I don't know what you mean"

"My mom, she left me when I was a baby that's why I'm here" Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait" Kate said realizing what she meant.

"Your mom, I think I've met her she's been looking for you. She's French right." Alex looked overjoyed; she stood up laughing with tears of joy.

"Alex get out time up." A deep voice was heard outside the metal door.

"Thank you so much" Alex whispered, she left the room leaving Kate with her thoughts.


	10. Six Days Later

**Chapter 10- Six days later**

Six days have gone and the three haven't seen each other. Jack and Sawyer tried to keep their rage to themselves and as a sign of protest Kate decided to starve herself.

_**Kate- Protest**_

This wasn't her choice, Kate knew the others wanted them but she didn't know why or what. This is the only way to get the point across, of course she didn't want to die but she was in state of great desperation, desperate to see familiar faces, desperate for some company and desperate too see Jack.

They say everything happens for a reason, Kate didn't know about believing it or not. The plane crash, meeting Jack, was it fate? Well them she thought if it was real why did Tom die, why did her Mother die. These were the facts that made her think that no everything doesn't happen for a reason and if it did what were the reasons.

Not eating and the lack of sleep is suicide and every time Kate thinks about what she's getting into she just laughs, laughs at her stupidity and then she turns to the plate of food there just sitting almost tempting her to eat it but no Kate had self control 'this is the only way' she kept reminding herself.

Kate lied down on the bed thinking about the beach, she remembers how she love to sit there and just watching the waves dancing, it was almost like an orchestra, birds singing, waves dancing, the tree frog and the odd monster sound every now and again. She was lucky to be alive. When she was running from the law, she always wished she was dead, she was sick of running couldn't she just walk? Kate looks back and thinks how stupid she was wishing she was dead; if she was dead she wouldn't have met Jack.

Kate's head still drowning in thoughts didn't hear the knock on the door. It opened slowly revealing Henry holding the feast. This was unusual as Henry never delivered Kate's food before.

"I've heard you've lost your appetite Kate and we've been worried. Why don't you just tell us why you're doing this" Henry said putting the plate down on the table. Kate's eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"If you keep doing this you'll kill yourself"

"I want to see them" Kate said as she sat up. That's the only sentence Kate gave to the others. Henry exited the room.

"Henry" shouted a voice on the other side of the door. Kate heard this and became curious so she rushed over to the door resting an ear on it.

"How is she?" the man asked

"Look she's not eating, sleeping or talking, do we still need her?" Henry asked.

'need me for what' Kate thought, she slowly backed away from the cold metal door, the two men were still talking.

"She has to be healthy when we do the tests or she could dehydrate, we need to find a way for her to start eating again, we can't drug her either it would be too dangerous"

"I think I might know how to get her attention again"

"What is it, we need her to co-operate"

"Let her see them"

"What….. no they might get an escape plan together, do you even remember what they did to you"

"Yes but this is the only way"

"Fine but she can only see one". Henry entered the room finding Kate sitting on the chair deep in her own world.

"Kate I've got good news for you" Henry said approaching her. The words 'good news' was never expected to come out of Henry Gale's mouth so Kate was interested.

"You can see your friend" Kate was puzzled, was this a dream or was she just hallucinating.

"Are you joking because it's not working"

"No you can see Jack or Sawyer"

"What do you mean or?"

"You have to choose one or else you just missed your chances." How could Kate choose between Jack and Sawyer but she knew her protests worked, if she doesn't choose, all that hunger strike was pointless.

"So who is it?" Kate finally listened to her heart and stopped listening to her head.

_**Jack and Sawyer- Rivals**_

The frustrated men have tried to get the rage level normal but how could they, they were stuck in a room together and with no way out.

The locks on the doors were undone and Henry entered. Jack and Sawyer knew he wouldn't talk to them but this time it was different. The only times one of them came in the room was to hand over the plates of food but this time no plates to be seen.

"Jack Sawyer, your friend Kate hasn't been very well" Henry said and the two men's attention was now on Henry's words. Jack and Sawyer stood up.

"What do you mean" Jack said approaching Henry.

"She hasn't been eating and she's depressed and we're worried"

"If you were worried you should've lets us go by now" Sawyer said as he also approached Henry.

"She has been asking us she could see you and we thought that was the only way for her to start getting healthy again"

"Well let us see her" Jack shouted, he screamed his heart out. A man opened the door.

"Everything ok" The man asked. Henry quickly nodded and the metal door was closed.

"Well good for you, you can see her" Jack and Sawyer's heart started to beat faster.

"But only one of you can so she chose" Jack and Sawyer's heart now beating faster and faster. The men knew they were rivals the first day they met and they knew this would happen someday, somehow.

Henry enjoyed the impatience in the men's faces so he paused that felt like a lifetime. He knocked on he metal door and a man came in carrying a mouth gag, rope and a head bag that looked familiar. Henry pointed to Jack and the man started to tie both of his hands.

"Wha—what are you doing" Jack shook but the man already tied his hands together.

"Freckles chose you Doc" Sawyer said as he turned away and sat on the chair. Jack stopped and stood still.

"You'll never know Sawyer Kate have chosen you" Henry said looking at Sawyer.

"Tell freckles I said hi Jacko" Sawyer said kind of hurt because he knew why Kate chose Jack and not him.

Jack was pushed out of the room leaving Sawyer on his own. He was escorted through the corridor hearing the same whispers he heard the first time he was marched. Jack was made to walk faster as if they were in a rush.

A metal door opened. Jack didn't know if he was the one Kate chose as Henry hasn't told him yet.

"Get in" Jack was pushed and the ropes tying his hands together were cut. Slowly the bag was pulled out and the gag pulled off. Jack saw darkness and in that moment he thought the others had lied to him but the lights were turned on and there he saw. He saw the crying Kate sitting on her bed. Jack couldn't believe his eyes it was almost a dream. Kate suddenly looked up and Jack saw the smile he was longing to see for a long time, the relief that she finally had seen the one person she'd been looking for. Kate shot up.

"Jack" Kate whispered.

"Kate"

**Every Romeo needs his Juliet, every Adam needs his Eve and thanks to you you chose the Romeo and Adam. Also I used to be a Skajate (I know) but now you lot made me see what I was missing, the adult love between Jack and Kate. I still love Skaters and respect them dearly but we just have different views and opinions now, so thanks for voting and reviewing.**

**PS. I haven't had much reviews lately and I would love it if you could leave one good or bad maybe suggestions up to you just tell me what you think.**

**PPS. So exited for the Jate reunion and Jiss!!!!!!**

**Don't worry Jaters there is still hope**


	11. What I've Been Looking For

**Chapter 11- What I've been looking for**

Jack and Kate's legs were like jelly and it was as if it was stuck to the ground. The two just stood there looking at each others eyes and thought finally, finally you are here.

Kate ran up to Jack and hugged him like she never had. They could feel each others heart beat faster and faster.

"Don't ever let go" Kate whispered to Jack

"I won't- I won't" Jack said as he stroked Kate's hair.

The two stared at each others weak eyes, they could see the same emotions they both saw the first time they kissed but except for the fact that Kate didn't feel like running, she never ever want to run again because Jack stopped her.

"Are you OK they told me you haven't been very well" Jack said as he caressed Kate's shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah" Jack looked around the room seeing the same scene as the room him and Sawyer was locked in. Kate saw Jack's eyes now focused on the room and turned around now also looking around.

"I know right" Kate said

"Yeah, me and Sawyer were kept in a room exactly like this- well except we had two beds"

Kate giggled as she heard the last bit which made Jack finally smile.

Kate sat on the edge of her bed and Jack saw the smile fade away, he saw her eyes tired so he sat next to her.

"Why did you do it Kate?" Jack said as he stared deep into her weak angel eyes.

"Do you know how it feels to be on your own? You were lucky you had somebody to talk to" Kate looked away now her attention turned to the ground she was on. Jack saw this and didn't know what to say.

"Every night, I'm on my own, always alone. I hate to be alone Jack. I thought when we crashed on this damn island I wouldn't feel alone and thought finally for the first time people were in the same situation as I was in". Kate said with tears falling down and looked deeper and deeper into the man that was listening to her.

Jack couldn't bear to see her cry and started to feel the blood rushing to his head. He wiped the tears of her cheeks and stroked it. Now both of them see what they have been avoiding the past two and a half months, it was clear their hearts shouted each others names but they wouldn't admit it.

Jack leaned forwards and Kate closed her eyes. Their lips touched and they both floated away, away from this island into their own words where Kate weren't a criminal and Jack stopped fixing. The kiss turned more passionate and at that moment they forgot they were even held as prisoners, they didn't want that moment to end.

The two pulled away to catch their breaths with their eyes glued to each other. Jack and Kate shared a smile.

"I wasn't sorry" Kate whispered, Jack knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know" Jack said giving Kate a playful grin.

Kate saw the rare smile that could make her heart melt in an instant. Jack caressed Kate's neck making her shiver; she rested her head on his shoulder. Jack kissed and smelt her hair; he couldn't describe how he was feeling he just didn't want the moment to end. He wrapped his arms around Kate placing her wavy hair away from her eyes; he wiped off the tears stroking her cheeks at the same time. Kate's emotions were flooding out and Jack was the one who persuaded her to. Tears flooding down, the two almost drowned. Jack couldn't bear to see Kate cry and tried to think of a way for her to feel better.

"When I was 8 or 9 years old" Jack said breaking the silence as Kate stopped crying and paid attention on Jack's word. Kate could remember the time when Jack said he never wanted to talk about his past and now here he is talking about his childhood.

"Every time I get nightmares my mom always comes to my room and made me feel better, she always sings this song and whenever I hear it I felt safe and I know it might sound a bit childish-" Jack was cut off by Kate.

"No not at all its sounds sweet" Kate said now gazing into his eyes. A smile crept in their lips.

"What was it- the song" Kate said whilst their fingers locked together.

"Euhm- well it was Catch a Falling Star" Jack's face looked embarrassed but there was no need as Kate enjoyed the other side of the Doctor.

"Really- is there any chance I could hear this song?" Kate had a massive grin painted across her face.

Jack laughed "You see I don't sing, I can't sing"

"Of course you can sing everybody can"

"Well if everybody can sing then let me hear you sing"

"Fine if you really don't want to you don't have to"

"Thank you" Jack said relieved that the topic had ended. Kate looked away from Jack's eyes now looking at their locked fingers, the smile faded as she came back down to reality. Jack couldn't help notice this.

"Jack please wake me up from this nightmare". Jack was confused.

"Ni- nightmare, why do you think this moment now is a nightmare?"

Jack kind of hurt hearing her last sentence.

"This- this now is a dream and then we have to wake up to nightmare. I want you to wake me up from the nightmare so that we can live in the dream"

"Kate we don't have to live in a nightmare"

"How do we do that then?"

"As long as I've got you Kate everyday is a dream" Jack said. Their eyes full of weakness and emotions, Kate couldn't help shed a tear. Jack quickly wiped it away and kissed her cheek, he moved across to her soft lips. Time stopped for Jack and Kate and they have finally found what they have been looking for. They didn't know if they were ready to make the moment 'more' passionate so they stayed at the same level. Jack could feel Kate's heart beat become faster and faster.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked

"Ready fro wha-" Kate stopped her sentence as she realised what Jack meant.

He was so sweet to ask her, he didn't want to force her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

"Ermm- I don't know are you?"

"Well if you are I am"

"Well if you are I am too" The two shared a laugh.

Suddenly a massive headache struck Kate's head, a hammer was banging against it. She closed her eyes with pain and placed her hand on her aching head.

"What's wrong?"

"My head" Kate said weakly

"Kate you have to start eating again"

"I know, I know". Jack kissed Kate's forehead and gave her a soft smile.

The moment was interrupted by Henry as he opened the metal door.

"Times up, gag him" Kate's headache had worsened and Jack was pulled away from Kate's arms.

"Kate take care of yourself please"

"Jack". Kate stared into Jack's eyes whilst men tied his hands together.

"I love you" Kate whispered

"Kate I-" His sentence was cut off as the men had gagged him. Eyes still glued to each other but Kate's had a shower of tears. Jack was pushed out of the room with a head bag.

'Kate I love you too' Jack kept repeating in his head.

Kate couldn't believe she confessed to the man of her dreams and not knowing what his reply would be.

Jack arrived to an anxious Sawyer.


	12. Defeated

**Chapter 12- Defeated**

"So how was she?" That was the first words that left Sawyer's mouth

"She's hanging on"

"That's good"

"She says Hi" Jack sat down on the bouncy couch feeling emotionally and physically exhausted.

"What's wrong with you?" Sawyer asked.

"I love her" Jack whispered. Sawyer was speechless; there were no words to be said.

"I know it's hard for you to believe" Jack said

"What the hell's that supposed to mean"

"I know Sawyer, you love her too"

"What" Sawyer laughed.

"You told me back at the hatch when I was treating your gun wound"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a bit of freckles every now and then but- to love her- I don't know, Yes I have feelings for her but love? Easier said than done Doc" Jack relieved that it wasn't a competition anymore.

"So you've fallen in love with her huh?" Sawyer asked as he sat down.

"This is so stupid to think about a girl this much, it's like being in high school again" Jack laughed.

"I'll never know, never finished high school, but I don't blame you for it" The two laughed acting like they were best friends because Jack didn't feel like arguing, he felt overjoyed and Sawyer was hiding his true feelings.

Jack didn't reveal all his feelings for Kate but Sawyer could make out how he felt. Sawyer couldn't lie to himself, he was hurt in so many ways. First is obvious Kate chose Jack, Sawyer thinks this is because he is so hard to love being a con man. Secondly he's been defeated, Sawyer was never a good loser but this time it was different, he didn't feel like beating up the enemy, he felt different. He thought the island had changed him… yeah right he doesn't believe in that crap, he's just clueless.

"We have to get out of here" Jack suddenly said.

"Good idea, I never thought of that, so what's the plan" Sawyer said sarcastically.

"I don't know but we have to get Kate out of here"

"How do you thi-"Sawyers sentence was interrupted.

"Come with us" Henry said. This was unusual because he was alone instead with the usual body guards around him. Henry handcuffed Jack and Sawyer as usual but with no gags and bags. The metal door opened and the world was unleashed. What they saw was different of what they imagined it would be. They were standing in a glass hallway. The image changes on the other side of the glass wall. First there was a rock cliff, people with wheel barrows transporting huge boulders. Second was a flower garden, roses, lilies and a strange huge flower bang in the middle.

Now in front of them there was the huge door. They got pushed in and were placed in an examining room. Cupboards of medicines, vaccines, plasters and other medical equipment could be seen. Three beds lay in the room. Jack and Sawyer were made to lie down on the bed and their hands were handcuffed to the sides of the bed. It was hard to sit up.

"Now I need your patience." Henry said whilst staring at the clock. Suddenly a man with a white coat came in, looked like a doctor.

"So what have we got here?"

"Your nightmare" Sawyer mumbled

"My name's Jacob and I need your full co-operation"

"You'll get it when you unlock this damn thing" Sawyer shook uncomfortably.

"What do you want from us?" Jack questioned.

"I'll tell you when she gets here"

Jack was jumping inside; he couldn't wait to see her eyes again. Is he in love? What is love? He loves her presence, he loved her smile, her smell, her…... Jack stopped the thought. Why does he have to have all these questions in his head when he already knew the answers?

There she was, she entered the room, and all eyes were on her. Sawyer eyeing her up and down like he sees her naked. Jack staring into her saddened eyes.

"Freckles" Sawyer said with joy

"Sawyer" Kate whispered with a small smile on her lips.

Kate didn't know what to say to Jack as she was embarrassed that she confessed her love to him. Their eyes met going in deeper and deeper into each others soul.

"Kate" Jack whispered.

Kate was about to reply but was made lie down on the bed by Jacob.

"Show time" Jacob said with joy.

"What the hell?" Sawyer said

"Don't worry I'll explain everything". Jacob took three needles from the fridge already with liquid in it.

"What is that?" Kate asked worriedly

"Why would you kill is if you needed us? You lied to us" Jack shouted

"Don't worry it's only a vaccine". Jacob approached Sawyer and jabbed his arm. Sawyer shook and turned.

"Son of a bitch" The substance was already in Sawyers body. All the energy inside him was drained and his eyes closed.

"What have you done, you said it was only a vaccine" Jack shouted so loud Henry's body guards came in and pinned him down.

"Don't worry its harmless" Jacob was in Jack's bedside. Jack knew he was next.

"Jack!" Kate shouted but it was too late Jack was knocked out.

"What have you done, please just-" Kate couldn't even finish her sentence. They entered a different world.

**Please R&R just hit that little purple button at the side and just let me know what you think of it so far!!!:) Thanks for the reviews totally appreciate it.**

**February 7 is not long now…. I think!!!!! I hate waiting!!**

**If you want to talk all things Jack & Kate or Lost visit **** it's the greatest.**


	13. Unknown Tale

**Happy New Year hope you had an amazing time because I certainly did. Sorry for the late update I keep forgetting to post it I was just busy with life I suppose school and Christmas you know the stressful days. Anyway hope you like this chapter a bit different from the other ones. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 13- Unknown Tale**

"Vincent where are you? Bloody dog" Charlie shouted. The dog was barking loudly and Charlie raced up to him.

"This is why I hate dogs" Charlie moaned as he tried to catch his breath. Vincent was barking like mad behind the bush. Charlie fed up and out of breath stood in front of the bush not knowing why Vincent was barking.

"Vincent come over here" Charlie shouted. Vincent ignored him and continued.

"Vincent, Vincent what the bloody hell are you barking at" Charlie walked to the other side of the bush and what he saw was mind blowing.

"Bloody hell" Charlie panicked. He ran towards the beach screaming his head off.

"Help, Help" Charlie saw Sayid and ran towards him.

"What's the matter" Charlie stood as he to catch his breathe.

"I saw something- no someone"

"What do y-" Sayid couldn't continue as he saw Locke running towards them looking worried.

"What's going on?"

"Just come with me"

The men ran towards the site.

"Jack, Kate, Sawyer?" Locke said shocked of the scene.

The three were lying down on the ground and it looked like they were abandoned there.

"Quick let's get them to the camp" Sayid ordered.

Sayid carried Sawyer, Locke carried Jack and Charlie carried Kate. With no hatch to go back to they plan to get them in their tents.

When the men arrived at the beach carrying the unconscious three all events were paused. Everybody stopped what they were doing and raced towards them. Questions were thrown but no answers were known. How could they treat the three if the Doctor was one of the unconscious?

They rested them in separate tents because they were too small so the three couldn't fit in one. The survivors tried to make them more comfortable by getting them to drink water and trying to wake them up but all they got was groans.

"What do you think they did to them?" Charlie asked

"I have no idea but we're going to find out" Locke said in his hunter tone.

"No, I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea" Hurley interrupted; in return he got confused and angry stares.

"I've been over there and even though I only got to the bay I can tell they were dangerous" Hurley still was thrown with angry stares.

"Look we might end up like Jack, Kate and Sawyer" Hurley shouted, the angry stares were turned into worried ones.

An awkward silence began then suddenly was interrupted.

"Kate's waking up" Claire shouted. Sayid raced up to the tent

"Kate, Kate can you hear me?" Claire asked with relieved in her voice.

"Wh- What happened, my head "Kate struggled to get the words out.

"Take it easy" Sayid said

"Where am I?" Kate asked confused

"You're back Kate, you got way form the others"

"Oh my God Jack where is he? Sawyer?" Kate shouted trying to sit up but doesn't succeed as she was in pain.

"Um- they're still unconscious, what happened?" Sayid asked

Kate now with tears in her yes tries to remember the events.

"Um- I- I can't remember- no wait there was a room"

"Good what else"

"They shot us with this strange injection and I don't know what happened after that"

"Don't worry we're going to find out" Sayid reassured Kate

"Don't- don't go over there, they are dangerous and unpredictable"

"But Kate we need some answers and-"

"Sayid I think she should get some rests now"

"Err- Ok, hope you get better soon" Sayid left the tent.

"Clair how is he?"

"Well Sawyer has been drinking water and shifts and turns but-" Clair stopped for a second.

"How about Jack?" Kate could feel her face go hot and her throat was hurting.

"He—he hasn't drank, he's still unconscious and…" Kate suddenly shot up with all the pain coming in at the same time but she was so desperate to see Jack's face that she placed the pain aside.

"Kate you can't…" Claire pulls Kate gently back into the tent.

"Clair please I can't, I have to see him" Kate's tears poured down and Claire couldn't stop her. Kate raced into Jack's tent feeling her head exploding with pain.

"Jack" Kate whispered and knelt down; she placed her head on his chest pouring all of her emotions out.

"Please just wake up" She stroked his face but she got nothing in return.

She kissed his warm forehead and cheeks.

"Jack I love you and I wish you can hear me" She gently laid her head on his chest.

"Well hello there freckles".

**Don't forget to read and review. Thanks xxxx**


End file.
